Golden Years
by Celestia0909
Summary: "Of course they had had plenty of conversations about starting a family and having children. They didn't do things in halves. He and Lily had always been all or nothing in their lives and with one another." / Lily announces some important news to her boyfriend, James, with an unexpected reaction. JILY fic


**Golden Years**

[A/N at the end]

* * *

James hummed along to the record playing softly in the living room as he washed the dishes the muggle way. Lily had point blank refused to allow him to wash the dishes magically when they first moved in together, and James had to admit that there were days when he looked forward to doing the dishes. There was something comforting about focusing all your energy on making sure one plate or bowl was spotlessly clean.

He smiled as clicking footsteps made their way across the tiled kitchen and a warm pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled at the sight of the bright disco purple painted nails and James twisted half of his body and kissed his girlfriend's head.

"Thank you for that."

"For what?" Lily groaned behind him and dug her nails into his sides. "Alright, alright! Anything for you Lil."

Lily's surprise birthday party had been an absolute blast. All of their friends – and even Petunia and Vernon – had squeezed into their tiny one-bedroom apartment and had a great time chatting and dancing with one another. It wasn't everyday that your girlfriend turned nineteen; and everyone had been so stressed about the war, so it was an added bonus to see everyone they cared about so carefree and happy for once.

The track on the vinyl changed into James' favourite David Bowie song and he bobbed his head along to the beat as he scrubbed a stubborn stain on one of the baking trays.

"It was nice to see everyone today," Lily muttered as she stepped away from him and sat herself on the counter next to the sink.

James was momentarily distracted as she crossed her long, pale, and freckled leg over the over; her platform sandals making her legs look even longer. Her toenails were painted in the same purple sparkly colour as her fingernails and she had a dark black sheen on her eyelids, which only made her eyes even more vivid.

"Are you even paying attention?" she leaned forward and he got a glimpse of what was underneath her loose off-shoulder top. Creamy white skin and freckles covered her cleavage and James couldn't wait until it was time for bed.

"I am! And I agree," he placed the flowery printed dish into the bright yellow rack next to the sink. "Dorcas and Benjy look really good together, don't they?"

Lily smiled and she leant back against the counter, giving James a peek of her pale mid-riff, "They're perfect together, I'm really happy for them… It's a shame Peter couldn't come."

"He's been a bit out of it. We reckon it's the stress you know? The fighting takes its toll," and it was true. The war took its toll on everyone that fought and he wished, not for the first time, that their lives could be worry free.

There were days when it all seemed hopeless. When it seemed like they were fighting a losing battle. Voldemort was growing stronger everyday, and there never seemed to be an end to the losses they suffered in opposing him. Good people were dying and disappearing; and James thanked the gods for keeping Lily and his friends safe.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope he's alright."

"Me too Lil, but knowing Pete, he'll probably be in too deep before he comes and asks for help."

Lily hummed in response and James shot her a small smile as he went back to finishing up the dishes.

Truly, whatever Peter was up to worried him more than he could afford to spend time on. He, Sirius and Remus would see each other at least every two weeks for dinners and lunches, or for Order missions and meetings; but Peter had been missing in action for months and he worried that he was either dead in a ditch or doing something regrettable.

"James?" he dropped the mug he was holding abruptly and rinsed it off before shelving it onto the rack next to the other plates and cups. "Don't freak out, but I'm pregnant."

James rinsed his hands under the sink and wiped them against his shirt and grinned at Lily with laughter on the tip of his tongue, "You're joking right?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and the smile and mirth that had overcome his body gradually dissipated into terror and shock.

"Are you sure?"

His girlfriend's green eyes bubbled over with tears as they cascaded down her cheeks. The black stuff on her eyes tinted her tears and she looked terrifyingly beautiful in her sadness.

"I w-went to the d-d-doctor's office last week…" she wheezed between shaky breaths. "I've b-been pregn-nant for a month and a half."

"You can't be pregnant! How is that even possible?"

"I _am_ though. I am. It must have been after the McKinnon's Christmas party.'

James remembered the party and the after-party that he and Lily had in their bedroom right after. It had been the best Christmas present he'd ever received. It was also rather reckless of them as they had both had a bit too much to drink and James wanted to kick himself as he remembered that they'd totally forgotten to stock up on protection and Lily hadn't had the morning after serum.

"Bugger. Shit. This is crazy!"

"I-I kn-kn-know, I'm sorry."

He jolted in fright as the telephone in their living room rang loudly. He stared at Lily and she wiped the back of her hand against her cheeks as she lightly touched his face with her fingertips before taking a deep breath and padding out of sight to answer the phone.

Of course they had had plenty of conversations about starting a family and having children. They didn't do things in halves. He and Lily had always been all or nothing in their lives and with one another. They had moved in together straight after graduating and fought in a war without really thinking about the consequences. They were young, they were reckless, and they were utterly unprepared for bringing a life into the world.

It had never occurred to him before that they would be having a child in the middle of the worst war known to wizardkind. He was too young, too impulsive, and too irresponsible to be a father.

James had always known that he'd wanted to be a parent. It was in his blood, his destiny, to be a father. But when he had thought of being one, he had always envisaged being in his mid-thirties before welcoming his first child; not finding out about his girlfriend being pregnant at nineteen.

 _Merlin's beard!_ They weren't even married or engaged. They were dating and were in a stable relationship, yes, but to have a child while unmarried would be disgraceful to their peers. Their child would be born out of wedlock, to young and reckless parents, and in the middle of a war. It was the worst situation to bring a child into.

James watched as Lily leaned her forehead against the wall and held the receiver and phone in her hands as she spoke calmly to whoever was on the other side. His gaze shifted to her stomach and for the first time, James considered the little tiny person growing inside her, and a strange serenity swept over him.

Yes, they would be bringing a child into the world in the middle of a war. Yes, they were young and reckless and impulsive. And yes, they were so utterly unprepared for parenthood. But what was the alternative?

The deed was done and he knew that neither he or Lily would want to even entertain the thought of abortion. Despite their irresponsibility, they would never want to abort a child that was half of him and half of Lily. The procedures for reversing a child's conception were still so dangerous in the muggle and wizard world, and losing Lily would be an eventuality in that scenario.

Besides, having a child was going to be an adventure; and James had always loved adventure and mischief. In the midst of war, having a baby was the most rebellious thing anyone could do. Things were a little out of order, but they would get to marriage and buying a house sometime down the track, of that he was sure.

James heard the click of the call ending and Lily reappeared in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, her puffy emerald eyes staring at him resolutely.

"Who was that?" James took a few steps closer to her and ruffled his hand through his hair nervously.

"My aunt Hazel, she wanted to wish me a happy birthday."

"How is she? Still cracking out the one liners at the old people's home?" Lily snorted at that and rolled her eyes, her shoulders losing some of the tension in them.

"She's got a new boyfriend, Eddie. She also wants us to visit her next week, she misses you."

James stood in front of her and watched as she gulped nervously, her neck craning to look him in the eyes, "I hope you said yes."

"I said I'd ask you first."

"Well that was silly, of course I'll say yes," he closed the gap between them and held her close to his chest as she took a few deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry. I should have remembered to take the serum…" James kissed her temple and she gripped onto the back of his shirt tightly.

"Shush, you're being daft. It takes two to make a baby Lil," he pulled away until she was at arms' length and he smiled at the blush on her cheeks. "We're going to be parents Lil, you and me!"

Lily's blush spread and a perfect smile graced her lips as she nodded and put her hands on her stomach, "I hope it's a girl."

"So it can look like you?" Lily flipped him the bird and James laughed.

"You always said you wanted a daughter," James' heart beat faster as she spoke. _Our_ daughter. They would be a family soon and James couldn't wait to meet the little person.

He felt melancholic as he thought of his mum and dad and wished they could be here to meet their grandchild. Of course, this little girl – or boy – would be the first of many. He wanted at least enough children to make a quidditch team, of course, Lily didn't know that yet. But the look of tenderness on her face as she smiled at him made him think that she wouldn't object to that idea at all.

James ushered his girlfriend into their living room and they watched an old episode of the Brady Bunch as they talked about their family to be. Meanwhile, James wondered where the best jewellery shops in London were – he was in dire need of a ring after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Word Count: 1,811

[excluding A/N and Preface]

* * *

 **Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

Assignment # 5

Subject: Muggle Art

Task: 1, Write about a private and poignant moment between lovers

 **365 Prompts Challenge (HSWW [C &A])**

15\. Action, Washing up

* * *

Extra prompt: I was listening to Gold In Them Hills by Ron Sexsmith and it definitely influenced this fic a lot!

I hope you all enjoyed this story x

Please don't forget to leave a short (or long) review.

I love love love reading them!

Until next time, Andy x


End file.
